New Earth New Love
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: New Earth, New Love. The universe, the world, the stars. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. They are all infinite. Infinite in love, infinite within time and space. The choice is theirs. 10/Rose. One shot.


Hello! Here's a bit of a change, a 10/Rose story!

* * *

"I love this." Rose Tyler spoke softly, a genuine and perfect smile on her face.

They were on New Earth, where the grass was green and the sky was blue, where apple grass was fondly thought of. Everything was perfect.

The Doctor grinned widely at Rose before she spoke again.

"Can I just say traveling with you I love it, and I love you too." Rose then blurted out.

She had not just said that. She had and she did, and now the Doctor stood their looking at her speechlessly. She looked back at the Doctor now lost for words, a rosy blush deep on her cheeks. Her smile had faded. His had too.

"Rose I." the Doctor began. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He couldn't. It tore him apart, each and every day. He felt cowardly, he was a coward.

"It's okay, forget, don't worry." Rose stuttered. She stood to her feet and walked away from him, down the hill.

"Wait." the Doctor said, sternly. He grabbed her hand and she spun around.

"Doctor, just leave it." Rose spat.

She attempted to pull her hand away from his but he gripped her tightly. She couldn't believe it. She had finally told him and this is what he had done, deny her.

"Do you really not know?" the Doctor spat back. He was angry, furious, with himself. All of time and space at his feet, and he couldn't tell _his_ Rose how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Her eyes began to water, the tears were coming. She wanted to fight them. She couldn't. A small tear ran down her cheek and the Doctor caught it with his thumb, wiping it off her smoothly. He let go of her and looked down at his feet, sadly.

"I'm sorry Rose- I." he stuttered aimlessly, looking for words he couldn't find. They were far away from anything he wished for. He couldn't seem to find them so silence fell, eerie and mistakenly, so very mistaken.

"I get it." Rose whispered, more tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm a human, a stupid human Doctor." she became louder. "I get it."

"You're so very wrong Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, meeting her eyes. She met with his too. His big brown eyes were sad. They matched hers.

"I'm a coward Rose." the Doctor replied, he was so unsure of himself.

"You're not Doctor, don't ever say that." she replied.

"I have all of time and space at my front door, at these feet." he scoffed with a small chuckle. "These converse hold it all, and yet, when it comes to love," he breathed and looked down at his feet. "I stutter."

Rose moved closer to him. The Doctor had said the word love and she was drawn in deeply and utterly.

He then began to speak again.

"There are so many stars up there in the sky Rose Tyler, they are always out, untouched and unashamed. They are never hidden. There are 100 billion of them to be exact, though they are infinite in their own way. They are constantly growing, constantly changing. Each have their guidance and journey, each have their time and their calling. As love doesn't blossom forever for two people, without other inevitable moments happening either do stars. I believe that love is never dead though Rose Tyler, nor are the stars. They are only but a mere essence of this universe, though you are my entire world."

Rose Tyler wasn't usually lost for words. She always had something to say. Though, today she had learnt three of many infinite things.

She was lost for words, twice in one day. Though that one wasn't very significant or important.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler had their own special love for one another, and loved each other both differently and the same. Untouched, and unashamed. Sweet and resilient. That one was more than significant. It held all the secrets of the universe and beyond like a vessel.

And…

Before she could think of the last one the Doctor grinned at her madly. Before she could say or do anything else he pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss, his hands in her hair messily and tangled. He was kissing her! Her arms melted around him and she kissed him back. They pulled apart after moments both breathless and Rose Tyler giggled to herself.

3) His kiss could never satisfy her enough. She didn't mind that one though. It was the least bit important right now, or maybe it was most important right now.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." the Doctor announced, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his. Their arms were both tangled around each other now and they were against each other closely.

"New Earth, New Love." Rose replied, with a small, and soft sweet smile.

"You're very mistaken Rose Tyler, I feel as though our love is very old and wise, as though it has been hidden for quite some time." he whispered to her, a grin on his face again.

"At least it's not dead." she replied.

"Nor will it ever be, as long as the stars shine for." the Doctor replied.

"Well make sure you keep them shining." Rose bumped him gently, with a giggle.

"Oh they only shine for you Rose Tyler."

"Really?" she bit down on her lip looking up at him.

"Yes." he replied as if it was the thing he was most sure of. And it was.

There were so many stars up there, they were always out, untouched and unashamed. They were never hidden. There were 100 billion of them to be exact, though they were all infinite in their own way. They were constantly growing, and constantly changing. Each had their own guidance and journey to behold, each had their own time and calling. Rose Tyler was what made them shine. Rose Tyler was what made the Doctor shine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
